Together
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: This is set between the two Trickster books and it depicts George's return home from the Copper Isles. AG fluff, though a little AU. Consider this my disclaimer: TP is a genius. Part Two is up!
1. Part 1

**Together  
****By LelaofBast**

George watched as Alanna sat at her bedside table, brushing her shoulder-length hair until it shone. She looked so peaceful. How would he tell her that he hadn't brought their daughter home?

He coughed gently, and Alanna turned. She grinned slowly, jumping up and crossing the room to fall into his arms and his kisses. When she pulled away she looked around.

"Where's Aly?" she asked, confused. George sighed. Alanna's look turned to fear. "George? Where's my baby?"

"Let's sit down, Alanna." He led her over to the bed, and they sat on the edge of it. He took her hands in his. He began to tell her of his experiences in Tanair, of how Kyprioth had made a wager with Aly, and he used her to keep the Balitang children alive. "Aly has grown up, Alanna. She made a commitment to protect those children, and along the way she grew attached to the entire family."

Alanna took it in. Aly was not coming home.

"Is she safe?" she demanded. George nodded.

"As safe as can be expected," he said gruffly. "Between us and our family and friends, Aly's picked up a lot more than I'd ever imagined. Spy tricks, knife fightin', hand-to-hand combat; she can protect herself, Lass."

"I thought she'd be coming home, and that she could share in our happiness," Alanna said blankly. She turned back to her husband. "But you saw her George? She's okay?"

"She's healthy and strong, and making some quite interesting friends," he said, putting his arm around Alanna's shoulders. "I do mean to speak to Daine about that crow-man."

"Crow?" Alanna asked. "What crow?"

"It seems our Aly has finally found a beau who is worthy of her," George said. He got up and crossed the room to the dressing room. He searched out a fresh set of clothes. Alanna followed him.

"But the lad is a crow?"

"Used t'be," George corrected, pulling his tunic over his head. The Lioness looked at him oddly.

"George, did you take any blows to the head on your journey?"

"I am completely serious, my mighty lioness. Alianne is fallin' in love with a crow." Alanna started to laugh, but instead put a hand to her belly to calm a passing pain. Despite her protests, George hoisted her up and carried her over to the bed. "What is it?" he asked, setting her down gently.

"Cramps," Alanna said, sitting up.

"Are ye alright?" George asked. "D'ye need anything?" Alanna looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes," she said at last. "I need you to know what you've done." George was kneeling beside the bed, Alanna sitting up in his arms.

"What did I do, Lass?"

"When you went off to the Copper Isles, you left me with child," she said looking deep into his eyes. George's jaw visibly dropped. He raised it, but it fell again. And again.

"How, my Lioness?" he asked at last. Alanna grinned.

"This is only our fourth, George. You know how," she said. George dismissed this joke.

"Yes, but- I hate to put it bluntly, but neither one of us 'er exactly spring chikins," he said, tracing the smooth line of Alanna's tummy through her nightgown.

"I'm not that old!" Alanna protested. "Some women bear children at ages greater than forty-three. In fact, last year a sixty-two year old woman birthed twins in the lower city. It's just not that common."

George climbed up on the bed, getting a better angle to make eye-contact with his wife.

"Are ye happy?" he asked softly. Alanna stared off at the wall. Slowly she nodded.

"I feel like I failed Aly," she whispered. "I wasn't there when she needed me. George, do you realize you were the only one here when she started her bleedings? The poor girl. I've missed out on so much, and I'd never try to replace Aly, but now I have a second chance; an opportunity to be a _good_ mother. George, I couldn't pass this up." Alanna put her hand on his. "Are _you_ happy?"

George pulled her close, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"More than me humble schoolin' gave me words to describe." Alanna laughed. "Do the boys know yet?"

"Gods no," Alanna said. "Alan's off fighting giants with Raoul, and Thom's busy studying those cursed killing machines. They don't have time for their old mother."

"I thought you weren't old," George said, raising an eyebrow.

"Compared to the young things they're looking at, I'm a dinosaur," she said wryly.

"How's your morning sickness been?" George asked, changing the subject.

"Good question. Next question," she drawled automatically. She made a face that clearly showed how disgusted she was.

George winced. In both of her previous pregnancies, morning sickness had struck Alanna hard and long. George wondered what was safe conversational territory. When the mood swings began, he knew to run and hide.

"Your mother said it's to be a girl," Alanna offered.

"Really?" George asked, looking up.

"Mmm-hmm," Alanna said, nodding. "I'm really happy, George." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad." George got up and began to move around, making ready for bed. Alanna watched him.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Is it the way I ride a horse?" George called from the dressing room. "My velvety eyes? My elegant nose?" Alanna laughed.

"All of the above," she said as George climbed into bed beside her. "I always loved you for who you are, George, but what really caught me was your enduring faithfulness. You waited for me even when I wandered. And after we married, you waited for me to be ready to have Thom. Then you practically raised our children yourself. I haven't been fair to you, laddie-buck, but I swear that will change."

George pulled her close for a kiss. His long fingers brushed her belly.

"We're in this together."


	2. Part 2

**Together Part Two  
****By LelaofBast**

"Curses, I forgot how much this hurts!" Alanna mumbled. George laced his fingers into hers.

"Breathe, lass. Just breathe."

"You're doing fine," Maude said, wiping her mistress' forehead with a damp cloth. Alanna tensed while the latest contraction swept through her body. She had worried so much when Thom was born that she barely noticed the pain. That gave her a sense of overconfidence when she had the twins, and Aly and Alan put her out of commission for several days.

Both births had gone relatively smoothly. But this one felt…different.

Alanna sat back and rubbed her belly gently. She wondered if her mother had felt the same when she gave birth to her and Thom, when she realized that she would die to bear her children.

"Copper for your thoughts," George said, startling her.

"I'm just thinking about my mother," Alanna said. She smiled lightly. "Remember, that's a tradition when I give birth."

"You just remember that your mother was quite ill by the end of her pregnancy and that she would have died a few months later of lung rot. You, my lady, are perfectly healthy. Now drink this," Maude said, thrusting a small cup towards Alanna.

"But I'm old," she said, making a face as she chugged the potion that would calm her child and speed the birth. Nearly instantly another contraction hit Alanna's body. She swore, grabbing George's hand.

"Mithros, lass," George said, loosening her grip on his hand. "You'll break it again." He was answered with a glare from his wife.

"This is it, Lass," Maude said, ignoring the miniature temper tantrum. "Push."

A few moments later Maude held a squirming, pink, wrinkly little baby. Alanna smiled with a mother's joy, breathing heavily. She held her arms out and Maude leaned down to give her the baby.

"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little girl," she cooed. As the healer went about the post-birth cleaning, Alanna and George surveyed their new daughter from head to toe.

"She is beautiful," Alanna said. The little girl already had a soft red fuzz covering her head, and her nose belonged to her mother as well. Her ears and eyes seemed to be inherited from her father.

George scooted to his wife's side, putting an arm around her and the child.

"Yer right, Lass," he said, brushing the baby's cheek with calloused fingers. Alanna's own scarred hand found his.

"What should we call her?" she asked.

"Alan actually came up with something rather brilliant," George said. "He said that we should honor our parents with this baby. He thinks we should name her 'Myleni.' What do you think?"

"Myleni." Alanna tried it out on her tongue. "Little Myli. George, it's perfect. A perfect name for a prefect babe."

Alanna sat for a moment, cradling her sleeping newborn, then she looked up at her husband. "George we've turned into a pair of _those_ parents. The kind who think their kids are the center of everyone's universe. The kind of people who aren't satisfied until everyone knows that their child won this, or their child did that."

"Well, our children are bred from the best," George said with a crooked grin. "It's no wonder we feel a need to show them off." Alanna laughed gently, raising the child to her breast. George watched as his Lioness and their new infant bonded in silence.

"George?" she whispered. "Do you still love me with all your crooked heart?"

George grinned again.

"More than ever."


End file.
